Memories
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Stiles was finally settling in to her new life with the wolves. Then the impossible happened, Peter Hale rose from the grave now he's got Stiles. The pack is pissed but are Peter's motives really all that bad this time round? Meanwhile Derek is having memories of a pack member he lost long ago or so he thought could Mieczyslaw still be alive? Fem! Stiles, Sterek, Slight Steter
1. Dreams

**Author's Note: I have joined a new fandom… And found a new pairing that I love. Sterek forever. Almost made it through season one, but the internet is full of spoilers so here goes. This is fem Stiles. Erica and Boyd survived this is after season two so Peter is back, Allison is still alive and Lydia is a banshee. Though the characters are almost exactly the same (Minus a few, Malia and the twins) this story has nothing to do with Fairy Tales. Very much an AU. I own nothing.**

Memories

1\. Dreams

Bright eyes smiled down at Derek as he rested a tiny hand against the rounded belly in front of him. His mother smiled at him and nuzzled into his hair. The three-year-old smiled at the other woman. Claudia guided Derek's hand along her belly until he felt something kick his hand. He startled slightly, growling, eyes flashing gold. His mother's soothing hum calmed him immediately and he tentatively placed his hand back on Claudia's belly. Talia smiled down at her young son.

"Do you understand now why Claudia won't be running with us for a while?" Derek thought for a moment before he nodded.

"She's going to have a cub." Claudia's grin widened and she nodded.

"Sort of little one. I'm going to have a baby, but she won't be a wolf since neither of her parents are wolves. So even though she won't be entirely human she's a baby not a cub." Derek's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation of the belly in front of him. Talia looked up at her friend.

"You're sure she won't be human?" Claudia ran her hands over her belly.

"I can already feel the Spark growing in her. She'll be half human though, because of John." Derek tugged on his mother's finger.

"Mom, will the baby be pack?" Talia ran a hand through her son's hair a smile on her face.

"Claudia is pack, so the baby will be pack. Even though neither of them are wolves. Always remember Derek you don't have to be a wolf to be pack." Derek nodded looking back up at Claudia.

"Does the baby have a name yet?" Claudia's eyes grew contemplative as she held her belly absently, then she grinned and they flashed a deep violet with the magic she held inside.

"Mieczyslaw. Her name will be Mieczyslaw." Derek frowned then grinned and gently placed his hands back on Claudia's belly.

"Hello baby. You may not know it but you're pack and it's my job to protect pack so I'm gonna make sure you're safe." The only response he received was a light kick against his hand and a smile from both women.

Derek blinked up at the celling of his loft. The dream, no memory still fresh in his mind. He rubbed his temple and sighed. It wasn't often he had good dreams about family, let alone something from so long ago. He'd been four when baby Mieczyslaw had been born, he could only wonder what her life was like with a name like that. He remembered big brown eyes flashing bright clear violet when they'd first seen him. Back when his own still flashed gold, before the fire that had killed his family. He'd blamed himself for it though Kate had started the flames, after that night they'd flashed bright electric blue. Now they flashed bright red, ever since he'd slashed his uncle's throat, even after Peter had returned from beyond the grave. He laid his head in his hands. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to baby Mieczyslaw and her mother. Claudia had stopped coming over by the time he was six. He vaguely remembered his mother saying something about her getting sick and not wanting to worry the pack. He had no idea if they'd been at the house at the time of the fire. Mieczyslaw would have been about eleven at the time. He'd been fifteen when Kate Argent had taken everything from him. And now here he was, back in Beacon Hills dealing with Scott McCall and all his problems. Not the least of which was his crush on a certain young Argent and his obnoxious best friend who somehow managed to pull off pretty and infuriating at the same time.

Stiles Stilinski. He'd raised an eyebrow at the name. Who in their right mind named their daughter Stiles Stilinski? But despite his initial misgivings about Stiles she'd proved herself a very useful pack member. According to Deaton she might even have potential for magic, powerful magic, though there seemed to be something getting in the way of her using it easily. Somehow this obnoxious, insane, highly intelligent, hyperactive, weirdo had established herself in the pack. She'd convinced Erica and Boyd to stay, to give him a chance after the disaster with Gerard Argent. The two betas had settled down rather nicely since then and they'd added Isaac Layhe to the pack. Jackson had gone to London for a few months after he'd become a true werewolf but Lydia convinced him to come back and give the pack a chance.

There was a soft knock on his door. He stood and stretched slightly listening to the heartbeat of the person standing at the door. It was a touch fast even for a wolf. He opened the door and found Isaac standing in his doorway wrapped in his blanket and sniffling slightly. He stepped aside and let the young wolf curl up under his covers. He'd learned from a young age that the scent of the Alpha was very calming to anyone in the pack, even non-wolves. Isaac burrowed into the blankets as Derek made his way over to the window. He sighed and Isaac whined at the back of his throat. Derek walked over to the bed and ran a hand gently through Isaac's hair like his father had once done for him.

"It's nothing Pup. Just a dream." Isaac nodded and in moments fell asleep surrounded by the scent of pack and home. Derek let a small smile grace his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He lay back down, careful not to disturb Isaac and stared up at the ceiling. He fell asleep to the memory of bright violet eyes staring up at him.

Meanwhile across town Stiles sat in a dark room in front of a lit computer screen. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and headphones sat in her ears blaring a playlist from her I-pod. Her fingers flew across the keyboard of her laptop. She couldn't sleep, so she was researching. She hadn't started off with the intention of doing serious research about anything specific. But she'd found a rather interesting blog in a dark corner of the internet. It was all about hunting ghosts and other supernatural beings. She'd had a good laugh about the theme song, the Ghostfacers were no ghostbusters by a long shot, but there actually seemed to be some legitimate information on the site. She pulled off one of her headphones to listen to them explain how and why you would ever need to salt and burn a corpse when there was a light tap at her window. She jumped and turned to face two sets of golden glowing eyes. She pulled off her headphones completely and grabbed her baseball bat, 'borrowed' from Mama McCall, before coming over to the window. Then she spotted Erica's perfect hair and Boyd's unmistakable physique. She dropped her bat and pulled the window open.

"I'm surprised you knocked. Most of you wolves don't." Boyd cracked a smile and Erica pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles stood stock still for a moment under the unusual show of affection from the other girl. She returned the hug however and felt something wet drip onto her shoulder. Erica was crying.

"What's wrong Catwoman?" The wolf just buried her head further into Stiles' shoulder as if trying to hide from the world there. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Boyd. He rubbed Erica's back.

"She had a dream about Gerard. We both did, needed to make sure you were ok." Stiles nodded and held Erica tighter as the blonde sobbed. The human pulled Boyd into the hug. It took about ten minutes to calm Erica down but Stiles didn't really mind. Ever since the three of them had been kidnapped and tortured by Gerard Argent there had been something of a bond between them. It was that that had convinced the two betas to stay and give Derek a chance. So far it seemed to be going well, they'd even genuinely made friends with Isaac. Once Erica was calmed down Stiles felt a tug at her heartstrings as she saw how tired the she-wolf looked. Stiles nodded to the bed.

"Get some sleep Catwoman, you look like hell." Erica nodded and flopped down on Stiles bed pulling Boyd down with her as Stiles sat back at her computer desk. Erica wiggled around so her head was at the end of the bed peeking out from under Stiles' covers a small smile on her face as Boyd began to snore.

"What are you up to Wonder Woman?" Stiles grinned. Erica had changed her nickname after the Gerard incident stating that not only was Wonder Woman cooler than Batman but she was tougher to boot.

"Research." Erica raised an eyebrow.

"What for? Is there another big bad out there that nobody told me and Boyd about?" Stiles shook her head spinning in her chair.

"Not yet, but if there's one thing I've learned running with wolves it's that being prepared could literally save a life." Erica grinned at the hyperactive human before burrowing further under the covers.

"It's good to have you in the pack." Stiles snorted and Erica frowned.

"I'm not Pack Erica, we both know that but it was sweet of you to say." Erica whined low in her throat as the brunette turned back to her computer. Her wolf couldn't comprehend that the woman in front of her didn't know herself to be pack. This woman had saved her life, the life of her mate, fought against insane odds with them and of course there was that connection she sensed between Stiles and Derek. Anyone with semi working eyes could see the sexual tension between those two, wolf powers just made it easier to see. Stiles had slipped her headphones back on and Erica buried her nose in the soft comforter that surrounded her. It smelled like home, like Pack. She fell asleep thinking that she and Derek were going to be having a discussion about Stiles in the morning.

Sheriff Stilinski was not expecting the sight he found in his daughter's room when he went to wake her up the next morning. He leaned in the doorway. Finding Stiles asleep at her desk, face plastered to her keyboard, that wasn't unusual. It wasn't a normal week in the Stilinski household unless he found her like that at least once. What was unusual was that despite his daughter snoring at her desk the bed was occupied. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd were barely visible curled up under Stiles' comforter, their heads at the wrong end of the bed like they'd fallen asleep talking to Stiles. He hadn't even heard them come in the night before. But he wasn't completely surprised by that.

John Stilinski was not an idiot, he was a sheriff and a good one at that. There were only so many things that could happen in his town before he had to look at life in a new way. There were only so many times he could turn the other cheek before he had to start looking for other explanations. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he knew that it wasn't entirely human, he also knew that Stiles was involved. He didn't know how deeply, but she'd been lying when she turned up after disappearing at the lacrosse game badly beaten. She'd said that it had been a few of the players from the other team and that she didn't know their names but ever since then Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd stuck to her like glue. He was glad that her friend group was growing. But it didn't change the fact that he hadn't known two other teens were in his house. He cleared his throat loudly and the two teens in the bed jumped landing on the floor crouching like they were waiting for an attack. Stiles fell out of her chair with a squeak and would have come tumbling to the ground if Boyd hadn't caught her under her arms and pulled her back to her feet. Stiles glanced around for a moment clearly confused then spotted her father in the doorway.

"Dad! It's not what you think!" Boyd stepped forwards and spoke.

"Erica and I had some pretty bad nightmares last night and we needed someone we could talk to. We texted Stiles and she let us come over. We must have lost track of time and fallen asleep." Erica nodded and the sheriff sighed at his daughter who was also nodding, but there was no lie in her eyes. Whether or not there was more to the story remained to be seen, but Reyes still looked a little shaken up so he let it slide this once.

"Alright I'll let you slide this once. You two should call your parents to let them know where you are. Breakfast is cooking downstairs, eggs and bacon. Real bacon today Stiles since we have guests." Stiles tripped after her father arguing the point as Erica looked over at Boyd and grinned.

"First time I'll have had something like family breakfast in a while." Boyd nodded and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead as Stiles peeked around the door.

"Are you two coming?" They nodded and Erica motioned them forwards.

"I'll be down in a minute, I need to use your bathroom." Stiles nodded inclining her head down the hallway to show the other girl where it was before Boyd followed their human pack member down the stairs. Erica didn't head off to the bathroom though, instead she snuck to Stiles' closet. After a few long minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. Buried in the back of the closet was a dark green sun dress with bright yellow sunflowers around the hem. Erica smiled as she laid it out on the bed and found a pair of seemingly unused black flats buried a bit further in.


	2. School

**Author's Note: Yes Erica has an insidious plot but we love her anyway. I own nothing.**

2\. School

Scott McCall had to do a double take when he saw Stiles walk into school that day. He could not remember the last time he'd seen Stiles in a dress. Allison peeked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Stiles?" It was a legitimate question. She barely looked like herself. She was wearing a dark green sun dress with short cap sleeves and sunflowers printed around the hem. Instead of her normal red converse she was wearing small slip on flats and looked very uncomfortable. As she drew closer he saw she was wearing makeup, she was even wearing lipstick. Her hair was tied up in two small braids that came together into one that barely reached the base of her neck. She looked nice but uncomfortable. She slammed open her locker and stuffed a few books into it. Scott held back a laugh, she was pouting.

"Stiles, everything ok?" Stiles glared.

"Erica and Boyd showed up at my house last night. Nightmares again. But then Erica decided that it would be a good idea to pay me back by picking out what I wore for today. So, I'm wearing a dress for the first time since winter formal and we all know how well that went. Then they basically kidnapped me into Boyd's van and she did my makeup while he drove us to school. I had to leave my baby at home!" All of them shuddered at the memory of that disastrous night as Stiles pouted. Scott looked Stiles up and down again and snorted.

"This isn't funny." Scott held back a laugh.

"It's a little funny, but you do look nice." Erica popped up by Stiles' shoulder a wicked grin on her face.

"Nice? She looks fabulous. Am I right Lydia?" The redhead paused as she walked past and nodded looking Stiles up and down.

"Not bad, could be better but still not bad." Stiles rolled her eyes as Lydia walked away. The bell rang and they all hurried off to class. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

Peter Hale smiled to himself. Thanks to sweet little Lydia he was back and breathing the air again. The only downside was he'd lost his Alpha status, thanks to his dear nephew slitting his throat. Even better than that was the fact that dying and being resurrected seemed to have done wonders for either his memory or his sense of smell, he honestly wasn't sure which. But he was sure that he really should have noticed. But what was most important was that he had noticed, and dear sweet Derek hadn't. He smiled to himself as he took another long inhale, breathing in the familiar scent. It had changed slightly with time but that tang was still there, as it had been when she was a child. Magic flowed through her veins and if he could get his hands on it there would be nothing to stop him. Little Mieczyslaw was all grown up, why she'd chosen to change her name he had no idea but he didn't care because it seemed that none of her packmates had realized her potential. Her Spark still burned bright though it was almost as if someone had thrown a blanket over a lamp, muting the light within. All Peter had to do was coax the fire high enough to burn through that barrier and he would have the weapon he needed to take down the Alpha pack heading towards Beacon Hills.

Stiles was changing into her lacrosse gear alone in the girl's locker room. She was the only female member of the team. She'd tried out as a show of solidarity for Scott but someone on the school board had thought it would be a good idea to allow a girl on the team, stating something about diversity. The coach had had no choice but to put her on the team. She never made first line, hell she'd never been out on the field but ever since Scott had been bitten she'd been getting better. She accredited it to all the time she spent training with teen wolves. She also accredited her higher levels of paranoia to the same teen wolves. So when she heard a locker door slam closed in what should have been an empty locker room she grabbed her lacrosse stick which she'd seen fit to coat with a thin layer of mountain ash before repainting it. She'd tested it on Scott and it could still do some damage even with the paint over the ash. She also had wolfs-bane laced pepper spray but that had likely slipped to the bottom of her backpack by now.

"Hello?" There was no reply, but honestly, she wasn't expecting one. She was starting to feel like a damsel in a horror film, the kind where no one survived. There were days she hated her life. She peeked around the first row of lockers. Nothing. Tightening her grip on her weapon she rounded the next corner. Still nothing. She sighed. Even she admitted that there were times she was overly cautious. She stalked back over to her locker she grabbed her socks and threw her lacrosse stick into the locker. She paused.

"You're right behind me, aren't you?" She whirled reaching for her weapon only to stop short.

"Lydia? What the hell are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out on the bleachers with Alison?" There was a blank look to the red heads eyes. It was almost like there was no one in there. Stiles waved her hand in front of the red heads face, she didn't even blink. Slowly, careful to keep Lydia in her sights at all times she fumbled and grabbed her phone. She had put Derek's cell on speed dial for just such an occasion. She called, praying he would pick up as Lydia continued to stare blankly at Stiles. Derek picked up on the third ring.

"What?" Stiles continued her stare down with Lydia.

"Something's wrong at the school." There was a brief pause and what sounded like jingling keys.

"Be specific." Lydia twitched.

"Lydia. Somethings not right with her. She snuck into the girl's locker room and has been staring at me for like five minutes without saying a damn thing. And she's got this look in her eyes like there's no one home." There was a slightly longer pause from the other end of the line.

"Stiles did you call me because one of your friends, who I might mention isn't a member of my pack, is acting strange." Stiles nodded as Lydia twitched again.

"Yes, I did. And I've been on the phone with you in front of her this whole time and she still hasn't said a thing. And Jackson's in your pack, and where Jackson goes Lydia follows." Stiles said glancing towards her phone. That was her mistake. The second she took her eyes off of Lydia the redhead raised the hand that had been twitching and opened her palm. As Stiles turned her attention back to her she blew into a small pile of powder that lay in her palm. Stiles coughed and gagged as Derek began to shout over the phone. Stiles felt the phone fall from her hand as she fell back into her locker crashing into her bag her lacrosse stick hitting her in the head as she fell. Faintly she heard a howl as the world spun and went black.

The howl rang through Beacon Hills startling Jackson, Isaac and Scott on the field. It wasn't a call, it was a warning. Something was happening to one of their pack. Scott glanced around, Erica and Boyd were sitting on the bleachers with Allison. Then it had to be Derek in trouble, but that was Derek's howl still ringing in his ears, but then who? Erica took off at a run towards the girl's locker room and Scott's heart nearly stopped. Stiles still hadn't come out of the locker room. The black Camaro came screeching around the corner. Derek parked it and came stalking out of it and towards the locker room as Erica came running out. She went straight up to Derek, her eyes glowing gold, Scott could hear them easily.

"Stiles' isn't in the locker room. Smells like Lydia was there. There was someone else in there to though, I could smell it. I didn't recognize the scent though." Derek growled and his eyes flashed red. He shoved past his beta and stuck his nose into the locker room. A low growl of rage built in his throat. He snarled as he pulled back.

"That's not possible. He's dead." Scott was getting antsy.

"Derek who? What happened to Stiles?" Derek turned to Scott. His eyes were glowing a blood red and his teeth were starting to lengthen. He did manage to spit out a name though, one that set everyone's teeth on edge.

"Peter."


	3. Fanning The Flame

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah. I own nothing.**

3\. Fanning the Flame

Peter smiled at the figures in the backseat of his stolen Prius. Stiles was still out cold leaning against Lydia's shoulder. There was still a bit of the purple dust on her cheeks, she would be out for a while yet, which was good. He'd recognized the howl from earlier. For whatever reason Derek was upset. That made Peter frown. He sighed and spoke.

"Sweet Lydia, did Stiles do anything before you knocked her out." Lydia nodded absently.

"Phone call." Peter frowned. He had instructed Lydia to knock Stiles out while she wasn't looking, deniability was key for him to be able to keep Lydia as a pawn. Lydia's blank eyes watched him from the back seat.

"To whom dear sweet Lydia? Was it Derek?" Lydia nodded slowly. Peter's frown deepened. He sighed.

"Good thing Derek is an idiot who only bites teenagers." He pulled off to the side of the roads near the preserve.

"Sweet Lydia, how about you wander around the preserve for a while. Take Stiles jacket with you too. Leave it somewhere for the pack to find." Lydia nodded and carefully took Stiles jacket off the still prone girl. Stiles was in a pair of shorts and a white tank top, she looked about halfway ready for lacrosse practice. Her red hoodie was swung around Lydia's shoulders as the redhead exited the car and wandered off into the trees. Stiles flopped fully onto the seat with the loss of her pillow. Peter smiled and reached back fastening her seat belt. No need to take unnecessary risks just yet. He brushed her hair out of her face and stole a touch of the pain from the lump on her head. She seemed to slip further into the hold of the powder he'd given Lydia to dose her with. He smiled as he pulled back out onto the road heading out of Beacon Hills.

Scott was practically foaming at the mouth as he leapt into Stiles window narrowly avoiding the pile of what smelled like dirty laundry under her window. Derek had known Peter was alive and had neglected to tell any of them. He could still hear Erica outside in the still running Camaro bitching him out about it. His eyes were glowing with his repressed anger both at Derek and at Peter. Peter who had Stiles. Peter the psychotic wolf who'd bitten him. Peter who had killed a multitude of people. Peter who could be doing god knew what to Stiles and Lydia right this very minute. He growled at the thought. He snagged Stiles shoes off the floor and stuffed them in his bag. He sniffed and snatched a few shirts from the pile of clothes under her window. He was so preoccupied searching for things that would work for tracking her scent he didn't notice the door open a touch, nor did he see the Sheriff watching him.

John Stilinski was worried. He hadn't had the best day, one of the tires on his cruiser had popped so he was for the moment without a car. The shouldn't have mattered, Stiles had her Jeep and would have let him borrow it to get to and from work. He was the only person she trusted to drive her baby safely. Except Stiles wasn't home when he got there. Her Jeep was nowhere in sight. He checked her room and found that her backpack and Lacrosse gear were also missing. He'd figured maybe practice ran late, so he called her. It rang through to voice mail. He tried again, still nothing. He called Scott, the boys phone was either off or dead because it sent him straight to voice mail. After trying Stiles twice more he got fed up and called the school. When he got coach Finstock on the phone he was greeted by an irate coach. Apparently his three best players had run off Isaac getting into a black Camaro and the others squeezing into Jacksons 'girly car' and taking off along with the fans in the stand. Apparently, he'd overheard some of what they had said. According to what the coach had overheard Stiles was skipping practice so were they. Something about that didn't sit right with him. Stiles could be a flake but he somehow couldn't picture half of first line ditching because she did. Then he'd heard something upstairs. He went up to investigate and found Scott grabbing his daughter's shoes. He was about to say something when Scott turned slightly. Then John saw his eyes and froze. They were a bright glowing gold. He watched as Scott grabbed some of Stiles T shirts and crept back out the window. He had to find out what was going on and fast. He had a feeling that it was nothing good for Stiles.


	4. Following The Leader

**Author's Note: Someone has questioned why John doesn't know about werewolves if Claudia was in the Hale Pack. He didn't know she was in the Hale pack. He just knew she and Talia Hale were good friends. I own nothing.**

4\. Following the Leader

Scott scrambled out the window and down the side of the Stilinski house. He ran to the Camaro about a block away and Erica rolled down the window. Stiles shoved a few of the shirts he'd taken from Stiles' room. Erica passed one to Boyd. One to Isaac, and one to Derek. Derek held up a hand and frowned.

"Scott, was the sheriff home?" Scott frowned.

"His cruiser wasn't there, neither was Stiles' jeep." Erica frowned.

"The Jeep should still be there. Boyd drove us to school this morning." Derek held a finger to his lips.

"Shut up. The sheriff is getting a phone call."

 _"_ _Sheriff, we need you to come in. We found a car in the ditch just outside of town."_

 _"_ _My daughter isn't answering her phone, send out an ambulance and a few squad cars."_ The deputy on the phone spoke again.

 _"_ _That's the thing Sheriff, it looks like Stiles' Jeep."_ Everyone in the two cars froze. The sheriff swore and grabbed his keys.

 _"_ _Come get me now!"_ Derek rolled down his window and spoke seemingly to Jackson who was behind him in the Porche.

"Follow them, see what you can find out about the jeep. It might be a red herring, but it's worth a shot. Take Isaac with you. Scott, you come with me Erica and Boyd. We'll work on tracking Stiles scent." Scott could hear Jackson as he and Isaac switched places and Isaac made his way to the Porche.

"What about Lydia? No one's seen her either, and Erica you said you smelled her in the locker room." Derek nodded.

"Go by the crash first see if you smell any blood. If not go to Lydia's sneak in find something to use to follow her scent. Keep your phone on, we'll call you if we find anything." Jackson grunted in consent and Derek nodded as Scott buckled his seat belt and Derek pulled out of the parking spot and made his way back to the school. A few minutes later a patrol car pulled up to the Stilinski house and Jackson and Isaac slowly followed careful to keep a ways behind them so they wouldn't notice they were there.

Derek pulled up to the now empty high school and grabbed the flannel shirt from Erica taking a long slow sniff of the shirt. The others followed his example with their shirts Scott had grabbed from Stiles' room. Erica nodded to the others and set out to the girls locker room. Boyd followed and Scott set down Stiles' shirt on the backseat. Derek took another sniff of Stiles' flannel shirt and frowned. Something about Stiles' scent was very familiar. There was a tang to it that he couldn't quite place, he'd never had to focus on her scent before. It was similar to something he'd smelled before but he couldn't place what it was. He stuffed the shirt into his back pocket and finally got out of the Camaro.

Peter pulled off to the side of the road and glanced back into the backseat. She was still out cold. Peter glanced up and down the road, there was no one coming from either direction. He smiled, fangs poking out slightly. He unbuckled his belt and exited the car before opening the back seat door and carefully gathering Stiles into his arms. He was certain Derek, sweet Derek, had blocked out most of the happy memories he'd had for when he was young and so wouldn't remember the small cabin on the edge of the Hale Property the Peter and his wife had lived in. They hadn't lived in it long when the Hale fire had happened. They'd been at the Hale pack house for dinner that night with their baby girl and their two year old son. Peter had been the only one to survive so he hadn't gone back to their old house since. But now he needed it. It would be the perfect place to hide out just long enough to push Stiles to fan the spark inside her into a flame.

Jackson pulled up to the other side of the road away from the crash site. It was clear that it was Stiles' bright blue jeep. The front end was nearly wrapped around a tree and Isaac was most definitely sure that Stiles was gonna kill Peter by herself for hurting her baby. There was no scent of blood here but there was a scent Jackson didn't recognize. He sent Isaac out to see what was going on when he caught a whiff of a very, very familiar scent. He vaulted out of the car and sniffed deep. He knew that smell, strawberry shampoo, lilac soap and rose perfume.

"Lydia." He whispered before he took off into the woods. Isaac spotted him and cursed under his breath but before he could take off after him Sheriff Stilinski caught him by the arm.

"Son, do you know where Stiles is? Please she's all I've got." Isaac shook his head.

"I don't know where she is, but we're gonna find her. I promise." With that Isaac took off into the woods. The Sheriff swore and took off after the teen after nodding to his deputy who would take care of the crash site.


	5. Journey And Discovery

**Author's Note: I haven't touched this one in a while but here goes. I own nothing.**

5\. Journey And Discovery

Stiles felt weightless, like she was floating around in the clouds. She didn't recognize the voice that spoke in a soft whispered tone. She smelled smoke, but it wasn't unpleasant, it smelled like lavender and rosemary, just like her mom used to. The voice whispered again.

"There we go, breathe it in." She breathed in deeper and felt a shock. It was like the smoke had caught in her lungs but she couldn't cough. But there was another feeling too. The same one she'd gotten when she was using the mountain ash in an attempt to trap Jackson as the Kanima. When she'd let go and believed in herself she'd felt something. She had never told anyone, she didn't want them to think she was crazy but it was very similar to this feeling. She reached for the familiar feel and the choking feeling faded until all she could feel was that, for lack of a better word, spark. Then there was a pain across her temples like someone was pouring hot coals onto her face. She tried to scream but no sound escaped.

Peter hadn't been expecting that. He'd done his research he knew what she was but he hadn't been expecting quite the light show, or the barrier that seemed to be separating her from her powers. It wasn't reacting well with the catalyst he'd stolen from the local vet. Bright red lights skittered around the circle he'd placed around the still unconscious girl. Her eyes rolled under their lids as the smoke swirled around her.

Stiles was still screaming when she felt something inside finally give way. It was like a blanket being pulled off her head. Suddenly the pain eased and her muscles went lax. She felt a warmth wash over her as she let go to the feeling of the spark.

It didn't take Jackson long to find Lydia. She was dressed in the same outfit she'd worn to watch Lacrosse practice what felt like ages ago. Her jeans were muddy though and she'd lost a shoe. Her hair was a mess with leaves and twigs in it and her eyes were glassy as she wandered away from him.

"Lydia!" She didn't even twitch. He raced up to her and cupped her cheek gently. She was freezing but she didn't seem to notice. He pulled off his jacket and she tried to wander away. He caught up with her easily swinging his jacket around her shoulders. He cupped her cheek again.

"Lydia. Lydia, it's me, Jackson. Lyds, talk to me." She blinked a few times and her green eyes came slowly back into focus. She blinked again and looked around startled like a deer in the headlights.

"Where am I? Noooo this can't keep happening." Jackson turned her face towards him again.

"Hey, Lyds its ok. I've got you." She sank into his embrace with a sob.

"This keeps happening. What's wrong with me Jackson?" Jackson ran a hand through her hair and picked her up. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around him looking at her feet.

"Where's my shoe?" Jackson shook his head.

"No idea Lyds. I'll find it later ok. Let's get you to Deaton, he'll figure out what's going on." Lydia nodded. Then sniffled. Isaac came barreling out of the woods and Lydia jumped, Jackson tightened his grip on her keeping her from falling. Isaac sniffed the air and his eyes flashed gold.

"Stiles." Jackson turned his head away from Lydia and sniffed deeply. Isaac was right there was a trace of Stiles here and there too fresh to have been her going on a walk within the past few days. This trail was only hours old if that.

"You follow the trail. I need to get Lydia to Deaton." Isaac hesitated.

"But Derek told us to find Stiles." Jackson snarled at Isaac who's hackles instantly rose.

"Derek can find his own girlfriend, I need to make sure Lydia is alright." After a tense moment between the betas Isaac nodded and stood down.

"Alright, just keep your phone on, we might need you. If what Scott's told me about Derek's Uncle is true guy's a nasty piece of work." Jackson nodded and raced off back towards the Porche. He didn't realize it, so wrapped up in making sure Lydia was going to be alright, but he ran right past Sheriff Stilinski who was currently trying to wrap his head around what he had just seen. He couldn't really believe it but in hindsight it did make all kinds of sense and he would bet Stiles' college fund that if he checked most of the weird shit that had happened in around Beacon Hills matched up with the full moon. That only left two questions in his mind. Was his daughter a werewolf? And what exactly had Mr. Whittemore meant when he'd said Derek could find his own girlfriend?


	6. Haunting

**Author's Note: I know I haven't touched this in a long time but I've gotten my mom into the show so I'm back! Anyway here goes.**

6\. Haunted

Derek frowned down at the ground. The trail Peter had laid had led them out into the woods. Deep into the woods past even the Hale House. He hated coming here. He had lived here so long ago but almost none of the memories he had from here were pleasant. Well there were some, the longer he spent in Beacon Hills the more those came back to him. Scents, tastes, sometimes even whole buildings would trigger the memories and he would have to fight with himself not to run away from everything he'd destroyed, everything he'd led Kate to. He growled slightly and stepped over a creek. The trail went cold here, Peter had made sure of that. But no Derek could still smell something. Something metallic. For one horrible moment he thought it might be blood but no it wasn't coppery. It smelled more like rusted iron than blood. He wrinkled his nose, but he knew that smell. He stepped past Scott who was swearing to himself as he tried Jackson again. Stepping over to a lone willow tree that grew near the creek he pushed aside the fronds and sniffed again. The smell was stronger here. It took him a minute to find it but eventually he scaled the tree and found in a small hole in which was wedged an old pendant. It was rusted but not unrecognizable. It had been Laura's when she was young, but she'd given it to him. He'd lost it proving to Mieczyslaw that he could climb all the way up the tree without the claws. She'd been three at the time. The memory was so clear, every glimmer of the sun through the branches, every scent, even hers as she pouted at the base of the tree. Then it clicked.

Derek slid down the tree, the shirt in his back pocket catching on the tree and hanging from a small knob wafting in the slight breeze that entered the small secluded grove the willows hanging boughs created as Scott pushed some of them aside.

"Jackson finally answered. He and Isaac found Lydia. She's freaking out. She doesn't remember anything, she says she left the stands to go to the bathroom and woke up in the woods with Jackson. Derek?" Derek was putting two and two together rapidly in his head. It made sense, everything that had always picked at the edges of his brain, that he'd always known weren't quite right but he'd never really thought about. Peter hadn't bitten her that night when she and Scott were alone in the woods, he'd waited for Scott to be alone. He'd never gone directly for her when as the Sheriffs daughter she would have been the more useful one to turn. When he'd had her he'd asked, Peter didn't ask people if they wanted the bite. But he'd asked her. It was why his wolf was so protective of her, why it had always been protective of her.

"Because she was already pack." He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until Scott looked at him like he'd grown a second head. He had to be sure. He leapt to his feet and grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt.

"Stiles isn't her real name is it!?" He was practically shouting but he didn't really care. Scott shook his head as Erica peeked between the branches to see what was going on.

"What's Stiles' real name Scott?" Scott shook his head.

"It's polish! I can't pronounce it! Why is this suddenly so important!?" Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled. He didn't hear Erica squeak and shuffle into the deep shadows under the willow. He did hear a throat clear from his left. He turned to snarl at the wolf and found himself looking into the less than startled face of Sheriff John Stilinski.

"Her name is Mieczyslaw, now I'd like you to answer Scott's very legitimate question, along with some of mine." Isaac waved sheepishly from behind the Sheriff.

Stiles wasn't quite sure where she was, everything was a shade of gold or silver and there was a pool in front of her. She frowned. She didn't remember any place like this in Beacon Hills, she would remember a place like this. Something in the water moved and Stiles leaned forwards. There were images on the still surface of the water. It took her a moment to recognize the little girl with the shoulder length pig tails and the big whiskey colored eyes.

"That's me." Her voice echoed around the grove but she didn't pay attention to it. She was busy watching the images move. The little Stiles ran into a set of legs and wrapped herself around one of them like an octopus. A hand brushed her bangs out of her face and she detached herself from the leg in front of her. Stiles felt tears spring into her eyes as her mother knelt down in front of the smaller version of herself. A voice she hadn't heard in so long echoed around her.

"Hello sweetie, do you feel like visiting some friends of mine?" The tiny Stiles nodded and the image rippled. When it stilled she and her mother were standing outside a house Stiles knew all too well. But she knew it as a burned down husk. The image in the pool showed her the Hale House as it had been, unburned and brimming with life. Talia Hale stood outside the door one hand on her stomach the other waving at a group of children. Stiles was still attached to her mother's leg. Talia smiled.

"Hello there. How are you today?" Tiny Stiles hopped off her mothers leg and began to outline her entire day to Talia as if they were old friends. Stiles sat watching the image play out, baffled. She didn't remember this, any of it. The Hale House before it was burned, Talia or what had to be Derek at around six years old running over to her and tugging on her arm for her to join the other kids in the game they were playing. Her brow knit together as her image refused to join Derek stubbornly telling him to wait. Then she turned back to her mother. With a smile Claudia knelt down in front of tiny Stiles and brought her hand up between them. Then something happened that made Stiles jump up from the bench she was sitting on. Her mother's eyes flashed purple and a tiny flower blossomed in her hand. She tucked it behind tiny Stiles' ear and Stiles grinned and turned back to Derek racing off to join him and the other small werewolves in their game.

"That can't be right." Stiles deadpanned watching the image of her and Derek playing as children.

"Memory is such a fickle thing, easily manipulated." Stiles whiled around looking for the source of the voice. Then she stopped cold. Sitting across the pool from where Stiles had been sitting moments before was a figure she hadn't seen since she was eight years old. It took her several minutes but Stiles eventually found her voice.

"Mom…?"

Peter really wasn't sure what he'd done at this point. All he knew was it wasn't what he'd wanted. He'd wanted to reawaken Stiles' long dormant powers, knowing she would need someone to guide her. She would be vulnerable, scared and defenseless, easily manipulated. But that hadn't happened. Instead something had bubbled up from under the cabin, a silver liquid he didn't recognize. He scowled flipping through the book he'd stolen from the local vet. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be a druid, or at least descended from one. But this, this was Fae magic. Old, older even than the druids. His scowl deepened as the liquid swirled up one of her legs up to her arm in a thin spiral. He flipped to the next page. He had to find a way to fix this before Derek got here or he was going to die again.


	7. Transformation

**Author's Note: I know I haven't touched this in a while, jobs been nuts. Alright moving right along then. I own nothing.**

7\. Transformation

Stiles stood stock still for nearly a full minute before she lunged around the pool and into her mother's arms. Sobs coursed through her as she held on. She was just like Stiles remembered her being before she got sick.

"My sweet baby girl, it's so good to see you." Stiles looked up and smiled through her tears. Then a frown slipped across her face and her eyes widened slightly.

"Wait. Did I die!?" Her mother laughed as Stiles sat back slightly, never really pulling away from her mother.

"No baby girl. You're not dead. I would be much more upset if you were. You're far too young to die." Stiles' frown grew.

"Then where are we?" There was no doubt anywhere in her mind that this was her mother. She smelled the same, like rosemary and sage and fresh bread. Her smile was the same, the way she brushed Stiles hair behind her ear was the same. This was Stiles' mother.

"My sweet Mieczyslaw, we're in the space between worlds." Stiles frowned. "It's sort of like a visiting area between life and death, but only certain people, special people, can access it and only once." Stiles frowned.

"If that's true then why now? Why not sooner?" Stiles was so confused but she wasn't scared. She trusted her mother.

"Because you didn't need me before, you are doing so well. You and your father are doing so well." Stiles scoffed and looked down at her feet. Her mother gently tilted her head back up.

"I'm serious Mieczyslaw, with everything you've been though you're doing so well. But it's time you know everything. So much more is coming. Your pack will need you." Stiles frowned.

"I'm not Pack." Her mother laughed.

"If you cant see that every wolf in the Hale pack looks up to you your father didn't teach you enough about paying attention to your surroundings. You're the reason Erica and Boyd stayed. They were leaving that night, you trying to defend them against Gerard, you being you convinced them to stay. Not for Derek but for you. Why do you think they come to you?" Stiles stared at her mother who ran a hand through her hair.

"Sweetie you are the heart of the Hale pack weather they've realized it or not. But you need to be able to defend yourself. You need to know the truth." Stiles stared at her mother.

Derek dropped Scott like a hot rock staring at Sheriff Stilinski. The one person who they had all desperately tried to keep out of this mess at Stiles' request was now looking at him with no surprise at the glowing eyes, the claws, the fangs. Isaac stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry Derek, he saw Jackson shift. He saw me shift I didn't know what else to do." Isaac was holding something familiar. Derek stepped past the Sheriff and took the hoodie out of Isaac's hands.

"Was there any sign of her?" Isaac shook his head.

"No I think Lydia was a dead end, maybe a distraction."

"I think you're right. There's more happening here than meets the eye." A voice spoke from the shadows, all the wolves present whirled. Alan Deaton had pushed aside the branches of the trees a small bag on his back and gloves on his hands. The Sheriff stepped forwards sighing.

"Are you a werewolf too?" Deaton's mouth turned up slightly at the corner.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." The Sheriff sighed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek stepped forwards.

"It means he's on our side. Can you help us find Stiles?" The name felt different on his tongue, not so unusual anymore. He hadn't been able to pronounce her name when they were kids together, she'd told them, the Hale pack, his mother's Hale pack, to call her Stiles. He remembered that. He remembered her now and that shook him, he wasn't sure how he could ever have forgotten her. How she'd changed when her mother got sick. She stopped coming over to the house after that. She was barely seven years old and starting her training… He didn't remember what that meant though. Deaton looked him up and down.

"Yes I can help you. How much do you remember?" The Sheriff cleared his throat.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation to all this. I can wait on the whole werewolves are real thing until we find my daughter but why is Stiles even involved in all this?" Scott stepped forwards looking guilty.

"That would be my fault. That night you found Stiles in the woods looking for Laura Hale's body, I was there too. That was the night I got bit." Deaton shook his head at Scott.

"I'm afraid this goes farther back than that Scott. Derek remembers." The vet turned to the Sheriff. "What do you remember about Talia Hale?" John Stilinski paused for a moment and the wolves all saw it at once. The ground around the Sheriff's feet spiderwebbed with purple light for a moment before one of the threads flickered and shattered. The light faded and the Sheriff, apparently not having noticed the lightshow under his feet, spoke.

"She and Claudia were friends." Erica frowned having stepped forwards from her hiding spot.

"Claudia?" The Sheriff frowned, looking pained so Scott answered.

"Stiles' mom." The Sheriff nodded.

"They'd been friends for years. I didn't know her very well but Claudia used to go over to her house all the time. Laura Hale used to babysit Stiles." Scott stared at him like he'd grown a second head and then turned to Deaton.

"What's going on? I remember that. I remember Laura Hale being at Stile's house when we were little and I dragged my mom there to meet my friend." Deaton nodded.

"Of course you do." Scott frowned.

"Why didn't I remember that before, like when I found half of Laura in the preserve!?" Deaton pointed down at the slightly scorched earth that still had the spiderwebbed pattern around the Sheriff's feet.

"That little light show we witnessed, that was a spell breaking. It's been splintering ever since the night at the rave when Stiles accessed her spark for the first time." Derek nodded.

"Maybe even before that. Peter knew… knows, who she is. That's why he didn't bite her that night you were bitten Scott. And why he asked when he had the chance and respected her decision when she said no. It might be the reason she said no. Because she was starting to realize what she is." Deaton nodded and Scott and the Sheriff looked between the two, confusion heavy in the air.

"What the hell do you two mean?" The Sheriff asked, Scott, Isaac and Erica nodding.

"Your daughter isn't a werewolf. She can never be a werewolf. But that doesn't mean she isn't powerful. She gets it from her mother's side." Deaton said like it would explain everything. Before anyone could ask what the hell he meant Boyd returned from scouting ahead he ignored Isaac, Deaton and the Sheriff, running up to Derek instead.

"Derek I found her!"

Peter had given up on the book. He'd tried to put out the candles he'd lit for the ritual but they simply relit themselves no matter what he did. SO he sat staring at Stiles, still immobile in the chair. The pool of silver had twisted and twirled around her to the point that he could barely see her anymore. The scent of fae magic hung heavy in the air. It smelled like lightning and rain and fire and clean fresh air and freshly turned earth. He knew Boyd had found the cabin but he had decided not to do anything about it. He wasn't leaving now, he had to know what she was. Had to see how this played out.

Lydia was hearing things again. Jackson was holding her when she heard a voice speaking but not to her. It was a voice she didn't recognize but the one that responded was definitely Stiles. Lydia stopped clutching her hands over her ears instead she listened. They were talking about a past Stiles didn't remember. Stiles called her mom. Lydia closed her eyes and saw them sitting in front of a pool of silver mercury, silver trees grew around them, gold leaves hanging from their branches.

"I had to take the memories away. You had no one to help you with your training. If you remembered your powers you would eventually lose control. The Hale pack agreed that it was safest for you, for everyone to forget what you could do." Stiles nodded.

"But how, the Spark comes from you doesn't it?" Her mother nodded. Lydia had never met Stiles' mother. She was very pretty, pale like Stiles with freckles and moles on her skin just like her daughter.

"My grandfather, your great grandfather, wasn't human. He was of the fae. A fairy of sorts. My mother got her powers from him, I got mine from her, you got yours from me. It's time you remember everything, time you have access to your powers. You will need them for what is coming." Stiles frowned.

"You keep saying that, for what is coming, what does that mean?" Her mother cupped her cheek.

"You will find out soon. I promise you will but you must promise me you will be careful." Stiles nodded.

"I promise." Her mother smiled.

"Good girl. I love you, but I don't want to see you or your father here with me for many years yet." Stiles teared up and hugged her mother.

"I don't want you to go." Her mother ran a hand through her hair as Stiles sobbed into her robes and Lydia opened her eyes letting the image of Stiles and her mother fade, she didn't want to intrude on that moment. Jackson was brushing tears off her face.

"Lydia are you alright?" Lydia shook her head.

"No, we need to get to Stiles. Please. She needs us. All of us." Jackson paused for a moment, looking slightly confused but he nodded.

"Alright." He helped her out of the vet's office where Deaton had left them not so long ago.

"I don't know where she is." Jackson said starting his porche.

"I do." Lydia said and began directing him towards the preserve.

Derek kicked down the door to the cabin and had to throw his arms up to block the bright light that was flooding the room. When he was able to focus again he spotted Peter sitting outside a circle of light. His uncle glanced over at him and waved slightly before going back to watching the swirling glowing liquid. Derek growled at him.

"What did you do!" Peter shrugged.

"You know at this point I have no idea. I tried to help a member of your pack realize her potential but it sort of backfired. I think. I'm not sure." Deaton glanced around Peter and frowned at the book behind him.

"You thought she was a druid?" Peter nodded. The Sheriff stepped through the door shielding his eyes, this light show he could see apparently.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Peter gestured to the large swirling glowing mass of silver that seemed to be rapidly changing colors, from silver to a pale purple, the color Derek associated with Claudia's magic.

Stiles looked around the grove as her father's voice echoed around her.

"Dad?" Claudia's smile became melancholy. She held her daughter close for another moment before reaching around her and laying a hand on the well, it flashed momentarily purple before it began to overflow the silver liquid flowing over the well and disappearing into the ground around it. Then she turned her attention back to Stiles. She could tell that the memories were rushing back to her daughter by the tears in her eyes. She held her close for another moment before standing and pulling Stiles to her feet as well.

"You need to go back now Mieczyslaw." Claudia opened her hand and a purple flower sprouted into existence. She tucked it behind her daughter's ear and kissed her on her forehead. A purple spiderweb of light exploded there, her final spell shattering completely, the barrier she'd placed around her daughter's powers coming undone as the spark inside her flared up into a flame.

"Be wise with this power Mieczyslaw. I will see you again someday, and I'll be watching over you until then. I love you. Be happy." Stiles tried to reach out to her mother one last time but the darkness had closed in again and she felt herself falling. She was barely aware of strong arms catching her before she could hit the ground.

The Pack watched astounded as the purple spiderwebbed around the now still and solid orb of silver and it shattered revealing Stiles floating three feet above the ground. She was no longer wearing her practice gear, instead a simple white gown flowed around her, lined with swirling silver. A purple flower rested behind her ear. She let out a breath and began to fall. Derek lunged, just managing to catch her before she would have hit the floor. She was breathing but she wasn't awake. Deaton leaned over them and spoke.

"We need to get her back to the clinic." Jackson cleared his throat in the doorway.

"We can use the porche." Lydia was glaring at Peter who was still sitting on the floor in silence.


	8. Awakening

**Author's Note: I know I've been away too long but here we go. I own nothing.**

8\. Awakening

The ride to the vet's office was a silent affair. Derek was in the passenger seat holding Stiles, Deaton was squished into the middle of the car between Derek and the Sheriff, who was driving. They arrived quickly and were met by the rest of the pack within minutes as they ran up to the building. Boyd and Scott were flanking a worryingly compliant Peter, who looked simply curious. They all piled into the vet's clinic. Derek laid Stiles down on the metal table and stepped back a few inches. His eyes were still glowing red with concern. Deaton had barely stepped up to the table when Stiles sat bolt upright her eyes snapping open to reveal bright purple iris's glowing where there should be whiskey golden brown. Everyone froze, unsure what to do.

Stiles tilted her head, eyes narrowing slightly at what appeared to be a blank spot on the wall between Lydia and Peter. Then she reached forwards and wrapped a hand around thin air. The purple glow spread from her eyes down the veins under her skin to her hand and swirled out through her fingers wrapping itself around a black thread that was becoming clearer and clearer to the others in the room. Lydia flinched and her eyes went glassy again, like they had been when Jackson found her in the woods. Peter's eyes were glowing a bright blue as his fangs began to sprout. Derek growled but Peter wasn't moving, there was a low whimper coming from him like he was trying to protest or move but couldn't.

Tension hung in the air for a moment before Stiles brought her hand down sharply snapping the string that connected Lydia and Peter. Peter winced sharply his eyes flashing back to their regular brown. Lydia started like someone woken from a deep sleep. She blinked a few times then stared at Stiles in awe. Stiles was still staring at the dissolving thread in her hands her eyes still that eerie purple. Derek wanted her bright shining brown eyes back, this was starting to scare him which was saying quite a bit considering the circumstances. But still the pack remained still, soft whines coming from most of them. Erica had tears in her eyes. Only the Sheriff moved. He stepped forwards slowly.

"Stiles?" Her eyes snapped up to his, still glowing. There were tears in his eyes.

"Stiles, come back to me, please." The glow dimmed slowly until Stiles blinked and her eyes cleared back to their normal whiskey depths. There were tears in her eyes too as she looked down at her hands. Her father stepped forwards and reached out to her. She launched herself into her fathers arms, sobbing into his shoulder. A few minutes passed before every wolf in the room heard her whisper.

"I saw mom." Johns arms tightened around his daughter at that revelation, the pack whimpered, Erica inching closer to the pair. Stiles seemed to notice and pulled the other girl into the hug. Isaac wasn't far behind, Scott joined too latching onto the other side of the pair of Stilinskis. Boyd was pulled in by Erica and Derek made to leave but an arm shot out from the mass of bodies and grabbed his hand. He glanced down at it and recognized it immediately. It belonged to his old friend, his childhood playmate. It belonged to Stiles. He let himself be pulled into the hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes until someone else in the room moved. Peter was trying to slink out of the room while they were distracted.

Derek lunged and snagged Peter around the throat eyes burning red, fangs out on full display a roar building in his chest. Peter smiled sheepishly.

"So good to see you nephew." He choked out before Derek tightened his grip slightly. John Stilinski's hand dropped to his sidearm on instinct but Stiles stepped between him and Derek, with her back to him.

"Derek put him down." Derek dropped his uncle with a small confused noise. Peter coughed loudly gasping for air before pulling himself up to a sitting position and smiling at Stiles.

"Aw, never knew you cared." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Believe me I would let him rip your throat out again if we didn't need you." Confused sounds came from every wolf around the room as Peter's smile grew wider.

"You always were the clever one, even when you were tiny. Always outsmarting Derek and Cora. Even Laura had trouble keeping up with you some days." Derek growled loudly but Stiles stepped forwards slightly looking down at the wolf on the floor.

"And you've almost always been an asshole Peter. But you know what's coming, don't you?" The whole room seemed to tense as Peter stared at Stiles like she'd just let Derek rip his throat out. Then he nodded.

"I know what's already here. The Alpha Pack." Stiles nodded stepping back to her dad turning and seeming to finally connect the dots that he had just witnessed all of that. She went pale.

"Oh shit." Her dad shook his head pulling her back into a hug.

"We will be talking about this later, but you're ok and that's what matters." She nodded and hugged him back.

It took several hours to bring the sheriff up to speed on everything that had been really happening in Beacon Hills over the past six months. By the time they were finished he was sitting in one of the chairs Deaton and Scott had pulled out of the back room. He remembered Derek now, the fresh faced boy four years older than Stiles who would on occasion accompany his sister Laura to their house so he and Claudia could go out for the night. He remembered how jealous Derek had been when Stiles made friends with Scott. He'd refused to hang out with the two of them, like the petulant child he had been. Then Claudia had gotten sick, and bit by bit memories of the Hale's faded until he knew them on sight but not well enough to approach them. Stiles had been the same, no longer remembering her friends from the Hale family. He remembered Derek, barely a teenager when his house burned to the ground, remembered the tears spilling down his face when Laura showed up at the Station to pick him up. Stiles had been at the station that night. She had tried to help Derek that night but he had been too badly traumatized, even she had been unable to reach him.

He also couldn't help but notice that throughout their entire story Derek had not left Stiles' side. He was always within reach of her. Erica and Boyd had curled up at her feet at some point. They were like a pair of nervous puppies, and after finding out what Gerard Argent had done to them and to Stiles, John completely understood. Isaac stuck much closer to Scott than to the others. Peter was sitting on the other side of Derek. He didn't look uncomfortable even as John contemplated if he should be arresting the man or not. He'd done quite a bit that he could be arrested for but would the station even be able to hold him? Probably not physically but maybe getting his throat slit by his own nephew was enough of a punishment. Plus he was legally missing presumed dead after the body of his nurse, whom he'd killed, had been found in the preserve, about a mile off where Peter had left Stiles locked in the trunk of his nurse's car the night of the winter formal. John sighed.

"Ok, so everyone here is a werewolf, except for Stiles and Lydia. But Lydia got bit by Peter while he was an Alpha werewolf, but didn't turn. And Stiles is…?" He paused and Deaton stepped in.

"The technical term is fae born. Even though she's several times removed from the original fae in her family." The entire pack jumped, they had all forgotten Deaton was even there. John nodded.

"Ok…" Stiles stood up and stepped around the wolves at her feet.

"Are you ok dad?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Stiles, I'm alright. I just wish you'd told me sooner. Maybe I could help. At the very least I'm enrolling you in self defense classes." Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

"I kinda thought you were gonna make her stop helping us." John Stilinski raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Have you met my daughter? Once she sets her mind to something there's no stopping her." Stiles smiled and hugged her father again.


	9. One Month Later

**Author's Note: I know I haven't touched this one in a while but I had an idea. This will be the last chapter of this story but it's connected to my other story Running with Wolves which there will be more of soon I hope. I own nothing.**

9\. One Month Later

Derek was calling another pack meeting. The Alpha pack was in town, all of them could smell it but none of them had done anything. There had been no new murders, nothing. It was almost worse than if they had done something, at least then they could have figured out what they wanted. But no, nothing. Erica was practically living at Casa de Stilinski as Stiles liked to call it. Boyd was over nearly as often. The two of them had latched onto her and there was no separating them now. But they didn't treat her like a weaker pack member, they treated her as an equal, and more. She took care of them, of all of them, slipping so effortlessly into the role of pack mother Derek didn't think she'd even realized she was doing it, much less what it was doing to his wolf. Scott had pulled his head out of his ass and realized he couldn't do this alone but he still insisted that he wasn't a member of the pack, they could all smell that he was lying to himself. But he was also advancing much faster than he should have been.

Lydia was doing well. Now that her connection with Peter had been broken, and she'd gotten to use him as target practice after Sheriff Stilinski taught her how to shoot, she was much calmer. However, the voices and visions still came and went. Isaac was a model Beta, doing what he was asked when he was asked, but he too had latched onto Stiles as the pack mother. He mostly just saw her at school, but he was protective of her, most of her bullies had backed off now that she had more friends than just Scott. Isaac had broken Greenburgs nose last week when he'd implied that they were only hanging out with Stiles cause she was an easy score. Derek bought Isaac a new computer after that incident, and made him swear not to tell the others that's why he did it. Peter was creeping at the edges of the pack but had yet to prove himself an asset or threat. Derek was reserving judgment for the moment.

Then there was Stiles. She'd been spending a hell of a lot of time at Deaton's, he was training her to use her powers. This process had been expedited a few weeks ago when Stiles finally worked up the courage to go through her mother's old hope chest with her father. They'd found a lot of old photos and clothes and at the bottom of the chest a very old leather bound book. Stiles carried it with her almost everywhere now. When she wasn't talking she was reading. And she was advancing fast, her powers seemed to grow daily. The bell rang and Derek pulled himself to his feet to open the loft door.

Erica bounced in in one of Stiles' shirts, it had the Avengers on it. Boyd wasn't far behind her, he wasn't wearing Stile's clothes but he smelled like he'd slept in her room again with Erica. It made Derek's wolf howl with jealousy, but he refused to say anything. Lydia flounced in on Jackson's arm, a scowl on her face, she was still reluctant about this whole pack thing. Scott and Isaac arrived next, right before Peter slunk in. Derek glanced at Erica.

"Where's Stiles?" Erica shrugged and pointed at Scott.

"He was with her last." They all glanced at Scott but before he could answer there was the sound of loud familiar footsteps. They all relaxed slightly as Stiles pulled the door open with a clatter.

"Sorry! I know I'm late. I was working with Deaton. But check out what I learned!" She waved her hand at the counter that held the snacks and drinks for the meeting. A coke bottle began to glow and floated over to her. She grinned and twirled the top off of it as Scott applauded.

"Bet Deaton was happy. Levitation is pretty far into the book huh?" Stiles shrugged taking a swig of the soda.

"I mean chapter six but not too bad. And it didn't explode this time." Erica giggled before pulling Stiles onto the sofa. Derek noticed her scent marking him and grinning at him from the crook of Stiles' neck a shit eating grin on her face. It was like she could hear his wolf growling at her, begging him to do the same thing to the girl, so she smelled more like him than anyone else. Erica's eyes flashed gold and he almost growled at her. She knew exactly what she was doing, little shit.

Stiles had, without any prompting, taken over training Erica and Boyd. Both now had the shift under control, turning it on and off with ease. Boyd was trying out for the Lacrosse team when school started back up. Jackson was grudgingly helping Stiles train for first line. Everything was going relatively smoothly. They just had to find out what the Alpha pack wanted. Derek pulled his attention away from Stiles and turned back to the map on the desk.

"Alright, we're searching the southeast corner tonight." He handed out assignments. Stiles frowned when she didn't get one, but he gave her a look and she stayed surprisingly quiet until the other wolves, save Peter had left.

"The fuck Derek? Are you still on about this whole fragile human bullshit! Cause I could probably actually kick your little werewolfy ass now." Her eyes flashed purple as if to prove her point. His wolf growled happily, a Mate should challenge the Alpha, make them better. Derek squashed that word. He refused to accept that Stiles was his Mate. No. She was too young, too good for him. He sighed.

"No, your skills are needed here. Deaton said you were working on scrying. I want you to see if you can scry for the alphas. It's a long shot since you don't have anything of theirs or even know what they look like but it could work, you're good at long shots." Stiles' smile lit up the room. Soon he had her set up in the middle of the room with a map of Beacon Hills and the surrounding area. Her eyes were closed and she was glowing slightly purple as she let her mind drift into the crystal that was hovering over the map. Peter stood and carefully made his way over to Derek. He was smiling slightly.

"You can head out. I can keep an eye on her." Derek's eyes flashed red and Peter almost balked. Then his grin turned shit eating.

"Ah so that's why you don't want her out with the others." Derek growled and Peter chuckled, ignoring it.

"You always were attached to her. I guess it makes sense." He leaned closer as the crystal swung lazily over the map, Stiles didn't seem to be able to hear them.

"You better do something about it before someone else does Derek. She's a precious commodity, we can't afford to lose her." Derek's eyes narrowed at him as Peter shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered out of the loft. Stiles still hadn't moved but the crystal was swinging in smaller and smaller circles as she magically searched Beacon Hills for the threat to their pack. He liked the way that sounded, their pack. He shook himself. He needed to focus, and not on her. Not yet anyway. He shook his head slightly, it figured that Stiles would be the thing that kept him thinking past tomorrow. God his life was complicated.


End file.
